


All I Heard Was Nothing...

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Grief/Angst, Jack has a habit of running away from his problems - but he is facing them head on now, M/M, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mentions of alcoholism, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Sombra and Gabriel are siblings, inspired by a song, off screen character death, other ships and characters are in the background and just mentioned, past r76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing...- "Nothing" by The Script.Jack is back in L.A. and trying to reconnect with old friends. A lot has changed in the past 3 years - but something or someone is missing...==================R76. Modern AU.





	All I Heard Was Nothing...

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey... I am trying out how to write dramatic scenes. This was inspired by the song and was originally suppose to be a USUK fic from when I was still into Hetalia a long, long, long time ago... so this was really old and severely unfinished until now. Enjoy!
> 
> btw. leave a comment so you guys can tell me what you think of the story or how I can improve. Those are very much appreciated.

Jack knocks desperately at the door.

 

 _Please, please, please open up…_  
He can hear Jesse and Ana behind him - but all their words sounded like static to him.

 

Jack keeps knocking.  
The door finally opens.

 

“It's 10 in the evening... You understand how late it is, cabro-- oh...” a female voice answers from the darkness of apartment’s interior.  
Sombra steps into view dressed in a black and red house coat much bigger than her petite frame. Jack can very much tell that he was last person on this planet she wanted to see.

 

“What do you want, Jack?” There was vitriol in her voice, she clutches the house coat tighter to her body.  
“Sombra please…” Jack begs, cries, pleads. “Take me to Gabriel…”  
There was still icy fury in Sombra’s brown eyes as she looks at Jack, but she remains calm and composed.

 

“Fine, but I’m driving… Let me get changed first.”

 

* * *

 

 

_**A few hours earlier...** _

_“The number you have dialed is currently unattended or out of the coverage area, please try again later...”_

 

 _He’s not picking up_. Jack thought to himself as he drives away from the 3 Kings Bakery, which was oddly enough closed and very empty.  
_Something must be up... it wasn't like Gabriel to close the bakery so early in the day, but going to his place out of the blue might be a bit too much._

 

Jack checks the time on the car’s dashboard. 4 pm.  
Jack doesn’t remember much of what everyone’s schedules are anymore, but with the typical L.A. traffic he might be able to get to the Ecstasy of Gold just in time for Jesse to open up.

 

It’s been 3 years since the last time he was in Los Angeles. After the break-up, there wasn’t much left for him in California - so when he got news of his father finally retiring and that his younger brother was taking over the farm, it sounded like a good opportunity to go back home to Indiana and kinda start over.

It was nice for a while, getting away from the city, so Jack went off the grid.

Internet wasn’t a possibility anywhere near his childhood home - and because of the incident with the tractor, he had to get a new phone. He barely got most of his old contacts back, but he didn’t have the courage to reconnect with his friends back in L.A.  
...until now.

 

The break-up, mutual but very messy, left Jack in a really negative mindset for a while - he avoided almost anything and anyone that reminded him of Gabriel.

Unfortunately, almost everyone he met in L.A. he met through Gabriel. With them in Splitsville - in Jack’s perspective, it was too awkward and painful to be sticking around.

So after saving up some money, he once again packs up his life and moves back to Nowhere, Indiana.

He didn’t even tell everyone about his big move until the very last minute.  
… and he is doing it again though, dropping by unannounced like he didn’t just leave for 3 years.

 

Jack was feeling a little better now after reconnecting with his roots.  
It was difficult at first, trying to explain to his family why he was running back to his old Midwestern American life after living in exciting and glamorous Los Angeles for 5 years - but with the farm in desperate need of a helping hand, they didn’t bother Jack much with it and accepted his Prodigal Son-like return.

 

Those years being back home reminded Jack why he left Indiana in the first place, _among other things_ … but being able to find the time to travel to L.A. was a miracle unto itself.

 

He can already see the sign to the Ecstasy of Gold, a western-style bar in downtown L.A. owned by a one Jesse McCree. Jack can also see that McCree was already inside his establishment, as proven by the banged up red pickup truck parked right outside.

He parks his rented car next to the ancient piece of machinery as he tries to formulate what the hell he was going to say to one of his closest friends that he hasn’t seen or talked to in years.

 

 _Fuck it. I’ll just walk right in._  
So Jack does.

 

“Excuse me, sir… we’re not open ye--” The cigarillo almost falls from Jesse’s mouth as he stops mid-sentence.

As Jack walks closer to the bar, he can see Jesse slowly recollect himself.

“Well I’ll be… look what the cat dragged in,” Jesse drawls as he jumps over the bar and lands right in front of Jack.

“What the fuck, Morrison? Not a single peep and you have the balls to be waltzing here in my bar like nothing happened?”

 

“Yeah… things got a bit crazy-” but Jack was already being hugged by the scruffy cowboy.  
“Come here, Cornbread!” Jesse laughed as he hugged Jack tighter. “Everyone is going to be so happy to see you again! We missed you something awful…”  
“I’m happy to be back, Jesse…” Jack chuckled in return as he hugged back.

 

“So are you back for good or…” Jesse finally lest go of Jack as he went back to preparing the bar for tonight's service.  
“No, no… just visiting,” Jack replies immediately as he sits on a nearby barstool.  
“How long?” Jesse was already behind the counter, checking his inventory.  
“Just a couple of days before I drive back to Indiana…”

 

“I’m gonna make a few calls and get everyone in here ASAP then,” Jesse’s grin was from ear to ear. “Tonight, we’re celebrating!”

 

~

 

And almost everyone Jack knew was here at the Ecstasy of Gold… almost everyone.

 

The first to arrive to Jack’s Welcome Back party were the Shimada Brothers, Hanzo and Genji, Ecstasy of Gold’s most generous benefactors.

Last Jack remembered them, Hanzo was still learning about taking over his father’s business while Genji was forced to go back to school to, at the very least, earn his diploma.

Now, Hanzo is the CEO of Shimada Inc. while Genji is a kendo instructor, despite his degree in Robotic Engineering. Hanzo is also happily engaged to Jesse, an improvement to the constant dancing around they did when Jack was still around. Genji has also grown out of his playboy ways and is now in a serious relationship with a man named Zenyatta who was a psychologist.

 

There was Amélie ~~Lacroix~~ Guillard, the dance instructor sans her now ex-husband Gérard, who was a film critic. Jack can see that Amé was still kind of hurting from the divorce... but he admires that she is trying to get better, especially with her plans of rejoining her old dance troupe and performing again - _at least she didn’t run back home like a coward._

 

Lena Oxton, a triathlete, and her girlfriend Emily arrived as well - dragging along with them Angela Ziegler, who was now a full-fledged doctor, and Mei-Ling Zhou, who was still in the middle of her research for her doctorate. Jack felt very guilty about having taken away the ladies from their very busy lives, but all of them disagreed and protested that seeing Jack again after all these years was a priority too.

 

Jamison Fawkes and his partner, Mako Rutledge also arrived to the party. Jesse was there to make sure that Jamie, who is a pyrotechnics expert, keeps all his little gizmos and sparky things away from the very flammable and expensive liquor. Mako, who works as a trainer for stuntmen, assures Jesse that he can get his spouse to behave tonight.

 

Ana Amari finally arrives after leaving Fareeha at home with Reinhardt. He couldn’t come because he had a book signing event tomorrow and needs to be not hung-over for that.  
Ana first gave Jack a good punch in the gut before giving him a tender kiss on the top of his head. The smell of the tea leaves always seem to follow her around - she finally got around to start her own business of selling the organic tea that she grows in her backyard.

 

“I deserve that…” Jack groans as he hugs Ana, another dear friend he regrets cutting ties with and not giving her much explanation of his sudden departure.  
“I’m very glad to see you again, Jack…” Ana was holding his face gently and kissing his cheeks repeatedly. “We all missed you dearly!”  
“Yeah, I keep hearing that a lot…” Jack grins wickedly as he looks around the bar, still not seeing the one person that he was hoping, wishing to hear those very words from.

 

They didn’t really end the relationship on good terms… but Jack was praying that with the amount of time that has passed, maybe he and Gabriel can talk again? Not getting back together… though Jack secretly wishes for that, but just have something with him again, maybe even start being friends again?

 

It was weird that Gabriel or his sister, Sombra weren’t here yet… hell, Sombra would definitely not waste any opportunity to get her hands on some free booze - especially the very rare ones that Hanzo likes to keep stocked up in the back that are reserved for really special occasions.

 

“Anyway, Where is Gabriel and Sombra?” Jack tries to hide the anxiety in his voice by laughing, not noticing the change in Ana’s expression or the sudden quiet of the room.

“I’ve been calling him since I got here and he hasn’t picked up?” Jack keeps rambling, he is slowly noticing the sudden drop of mood and despite the music, it grew quieter. “I know we ended things badly but--- what’s wrong?”

 

Jack was looking back and forth from Ana, standing in front of him, by the bar to Jesse and Hanzo preparing drinks behind the counter. All eyes downcast and not looking at him.

 

It was Angela that eventually breaks the silence.  
“Jack, you d-didn’t know?”

 

“Know about what?”

 

* * *

 

 

The drive was really quiet.

 

Sombra was at the wheel and concentrating on the road. Jesse and Ana were seated at the back, not talking - most likely waiting for some sort of cue from Sombra.

Jack… well, Jack was seated at the passenger seat, trying to keeping it together.

 

The stillness of the car indicated that they have finally arrived to their destination. After turning off the vehicle, Sombra is the first one out of the car and starts walking through the parking area without much looking at anybody.

 

“We’ll wait in the car… you go ahead, Jack.” Ana gives a sad smile as Jack exits the vehicle to catch up with Sombra.

 

When he finally does, she is standing by the side of the cemented pathway.

“He’s just over there,” She juts her thumb out. “I’ll give you two some privacy…” she wasn’t sounding as angry as before, but she was also not looking at Jack in the eye.

 

Jack begins walking to Gabriel, taking slow and careful steps...

then his words were spilling out.

“Hey… um, I know I’m late. I would’ve come sooner had I known - b-but, fuck… This shouldn’t have happened, Gabe. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry... Oh God, Gabe...” With the words, tears were spilling out, as well. Breathing was getting harder to do... his lungs getting heavier with each inhale and exhale.

“ - and here I was, planning this little reunion for us... fuck - it took me a while to realize that by going back to Indiana, I was actually returning to my life before I met everyone here in L.A., I was living the life I had before I met you… and it was hardest thing I had done…”

 

Jack had felt this widening abyss in his chest before during his more darker moods, but this felt worse - it was a numbing ache that feels like it was swallowing him whole… and he’ll let it.

“I know that we ended things really badly… said nasty things, things that in the last 3 years I regret saying… and will continue to regret. Oh God, I-I love you, Gabe - from what I learned in the past 3 years being in the middle of Cornfuck, Indiana - is that I still love you, that I never stopped… even if I fucking try, I'll never stop loving you, Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Jack kneels down in front of the black marble gravestone, his fingers tracing the lettering in reverence.

_Here lies every missed opportunity, every word left unspoken, and every broken promise. Here lies my heart..._

 

 _**Gabriel Reyes** _  
_**19xx - 20xx** _  
_**I thank my God every time I remember you - Philippians 1:3** _

 

“It’s kinda funny… what forced me to come back to L.A. was that I was constantly missing you - every goddamn second of every hour of every day for the past 3 years… and now I’m going to keep on missing you, you fucker...” Jack was laughing.  
What he wouldn’t give to see Gabriel again, to hear his lame jokes, listen to poor renditions of the top 10 hits, or even hold each other in their arms like they used to.

"I actually had a different kind of speech in mind if we did meet tonight, took me weeks--"  Jack couldn't finish that sentence. He was going to ask for forgiveness - for a second chance at being friends, to start over, because he couldn’t live his life without Gabriel being a part of it...

\- And he thought the last 3 years without Gabriel was hard.

 

“At this moment of the speech, you would usually say something sarcastic and then laugh at your own joke like an asshole…” Jack was more or less talking to himself, still hoping, still wishing that Gabriel was somewhere listening, that this was all an elaborate prank or a really bad dream - that Gabriel was still alive, that Jack can still have that second chance that he was praying for, they can still have that talk... that Jack would know if Gabriel still feels the same way that Jack still does... 

 

“He loved you until the very end, you know…” Sombra said from behind Jack, it was so sudden that it almost startled him. “I never told anyone else this but… he was hoping that he could get you to change your mind about moving back to Indiana, he was on his way to your place when the speeder crashed into his car…”  
“I was already at the airport when I sent those texts… I wouldn’t even be at home if he did get there…” Jack was slowly standing up, wiping away the grass stains on his jeans.

 

“I hated you for so long, Jack…” Sombra said as she helped Jack up. She had a good and steady grip. “Not gonna lie, but I blamed you for Gabi’s death - I kept thinking that if you didn’t leave out of the blue, he wouldn’t have ran after you like it was something out of a cheap romcom…”

Jack accepts Sombra’s help.

She tilts her head slightly and with a small nod she motions to Jack that they should get going. Jack has already decided about coming back here tomorrow and buying a nice bouquet of marigolds and sunflowers. With one last look at the black marble bearing the name of Jack's heart and Sombra's home, they both start walking.

Sombra is clinging on to Jack’s arm, walking down the pathway towards the gate of the cemetery. “... but I’m pretty sure Gabi would’ve scolded me, saying that it was his decision to go after you and it wasn’t your fault - that not even he can be mad about what happened… maybe a little pissed, but not mad.”

 

“For what it’s worth and I know that it’s not enough - it will never be enough, but… I’m sorry, Sombra…”  
Sombra hugs Jack’s arm tighter. “You’re are hurting just as I am… I can find that acceptable.”

 

The two continued to walk side-by-side, arm-in-arm, back to the car where Jesse and Ana were both waiting.

 

Even though the party pretty much ended the moment Jack ran out of the bar, there was still booze there - and after all that, he needed a drink or two.

 

“Everything okay?” Jesse asked carefully as Jack and Sombra entered the car.  
“Not really… your bar still open for a grieving man?” Jack asks as he buckles himself in.  
“Sure… as long as I cut you off after 4th bottle.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death tag is a pretty common tag for this pairing (even if it is off-screen or temporary), though not in this context all the time~  
> But anyway, it doesn't follow the song exactly, but whenever I listen to it... this was the narrative that I got: of someone trying to reconcile with a dead lover,though it is really about drunk dialing your ex.  
> Also, I'm not good with endings - but I kinda like how this turned out, I keep rewriting it now and then - but seriously, comments of any form are very welcome.
> 
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://devious-otaku1013.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
